


Regrets and Mistakes

by Happykiss



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Movie, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to find whoever was responsible for Edgar's current state and when he did it wasn't going to be pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets and Mistakes

"Are you out of your fucking mind? Kronol? I thought you knew better than this," the bearded man thundered while the slight boy stood miserably in front of him.

Edgar's left arm was locked tightly in Curtis' iron-like grip to stop him from bolting but also keeping him upright. The boy looked like a mess, hair so dirty it stood in every direction and his chin and shirt bearing the reminders of vomiting earlier.  
Edgar tried not to sway while he kept his gaze leveled firmly on the ground.

The man's impatience got the better of him and he shook the kid again. "Who did you get it from?" he nearly yelled at Edgar. "And what did you do to get it?" 

"I- I don't-" the boy stammered, slowly looking up with teary, red eyes, " I don't feel so good Curtis," he managed to get out before dropping onto his knees and throwing up again. It wasn't a pretty sight, when the only thing on the menu had been protein bars and Curtis cursed while stepping over the brown puddle and pulling the boy up again.

The kid trembled now and his eyes kept closing on their own account. The man sighed and lifted Edgar up into his arms, the boy was too far gone by now or he would have cursed the sky blue in his protests at being carried like a child.

Even though that's what he was after all. 

"You just had to go and do it, didn't you Edgar?" Curtis mumbled while making his way through the narrow space along the bunks that lead to their own sleeping compartment. The kid was out cold in his friend's arms, nearly peaceful. His face was slack and the frown that seemed to be his favourite expression nowadays, was gone. 

Curtis reached their cots and gently placed the slumbering youth onto his own bed. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he had noticed Tanya approaching and Curtis gave the black woman a court nod in greeting. She sighed when she saw Edgar.

"Thank god, you found him," she let out while taking a seat on the side of the narrow bed and stroked the boys cheek gently. 

"Was he hurt?" The woman asked carefully.

Curtis shook his head. "I don't know, he couldn't tell me. He was too far gone by he time I found him." 

The woman's hand stilled. And she turned her head to look at Curtis. "Should we check? While he's out? Otherwise he might not let us help him later," she reminded him.

The man pulled his hat deeper down onto his forehead, it was a sure sign that he was both uncomfortable and a little helpless. "He might not have done it. Maybe he thought of something else to trade," Curtis tried.

But Tanya shook her head. "What else is there to trade Curtis? He doesn't have anything," she reminded him even though he knew that all along. 

He pulled at his cap again but nodded. "Would you check him? I still have a man to find that sells drugs to fucking children," he looked at her and she saw the determination in his eyes.

"Sure, honey. I'll be quick about it, he won't know a thing," the woman said while she started to tug the boys pants down carefully but Curtis had turned his back already. 

He was going to find whoever was responsible for Edgar's current state and when he did it wasn't going to be pretty.

Curtis knew exactly where to start looking. In a place as small as the train, there wasn't much room for secrets. And as it was the apparent order of things, the real scum was to be found at the very back. 

He went swiftly, all who noticed him quickly making way because of the aura of danger that surrounded the man right now. 

It got darker the further towards end of the section he came and the people that were hiding in the shadows. There was no hope here, no way back. 

Curtis would do his damnest to prevent the boy from ending up here too. He looked around and made out the form of a woman, half sitting half laying on the ground next to his feet. Her head rested on an old wooden box and her eyes stared at something only she could see. Her mouth seemed to be frozen in an endless smile.

The man bend down to her and shook her shoulder, hard. "Angelica?" 

The woman on the ground didn't stir at her own name. Curtis still remembered when her husband had been killed by the guards as punishment for refusing to give up their twin daughters to the front. The woman had lost her whole family and her will to live on the same day. It had been only 5months ago but she belonged here now.

"Ange, come on you gotta help me. Who is selling kronol?" He asked her, still loudly but a touch more gentle.

She looked up when the drug was mentioned. "Hm, yeah? You got some more?" Her eyes took a pleading shine. 

Curtis sighed. "No, who do you usually get it from? We can share it if you tell me now," he demanded. Curtis felt a small pang of guild because her whole world was about getting high and he just baited her with a tiny bit of hope.

"You gotta find Abraham. He's got the good stuff," Angelica slurred and laid her head back on the crate. 

As he stood up, Curtis noticed that she had grabbed his leg with soft, thin fingers. "I saw your boy, he used to play with Sera and Yra. He shouldn't come back, it's not a good place for children here," she mumbled and her grip grew slack.

Curtis looked at her with sadness but there wasn't anything that he could change about her situation. This Abraham fella would go down though.

After a very short search between some trash and the unresponsive people that were laying in and on the garbage, Curtis found the guy he was looking for. The man wasn't hiding, why should he be, nobody that came to him did so by force. All came willingly. 

"You are Abraham?" Curtis growled out lowly, his fists clenching and his posture getting ready for a fight. The man glanced up, and strangely enough his face showed no signs of usage. The dealer was clean.

Abraham sat against a makeshift bed and was forming small cubes with the precision and attention a doctor would display when operating on a patient.

"Yes, that's me. Whaddaya want?" The man snapped back at him. "I'm busy right now but if you wanna purchase you can wait-" he shot Curtis an annoyed look but eyed him closely from head to toe, "and get undressed already!" 

That was enough for Curtis and he leaned in and grabbed the man by his throat. In his panic, the small cubes had flown out of Abrahams grasp and greedy hands kept reaching out from everywhere under the trash. Gosh, there were so many damned people here.

"You listen here, fucker. I'm not buying anything from you and I'm sure as hell not gonna pay with my body for any of your shit," Curtis slammed the mans head into the wall, making him yell out in pain.

"What the hell do you want then? I've got nothing here-" Abraham stammered and got his skull smashed against the wall again. "Only this, man. I can give you this, if you leave me the fuck alone," he screeched and pulled something out of his pocket and held it in front of him.

The thin silver chain twinkled dimly in the half-light. 

Curtis let out a relived breath.  
The necklace had belonged to Edgar's mother and was the boy's most precious possession next to a small knife and the clothes on his back. Not that there was much that anyone owned at the rail section, there was hardly anything of value there. 

But this small delicate piece of jewellery that Curtis had taken from the dead woman's body and kept it safe until the boy had been old enough to hang onto it himself. It didn't have a locket or picture attached but it was the only thing that was left from Edgar's past.

And the kid had traded it for a fucking piece of kronol. Cutis was glad for it but his anger was still boiling fiercely within him. He snatched the chain from Abrahams fingers. 

"You only took this from the kid that came here yesterday? Nothing else?" Curtis pressed his arm against the dealers throat, slowly cutting of his airways. The man struggled and his eyes started to bulge, so Curtis eased his hold a little.

"No, no I swear. I usually take a good fuck as payment but he wouldn't do it. He only traded me this, I swear I didn't touch him," Abraham whined pathetically. He knew this man could crush him anytime now and even if they didn't have much, here in the end of the train, but he didn't want to die.

"Good for you, asshole. But if I ever have to come back because you sold this poison to children again I will kill you. You understand," Curtis snarled and hurled the man to the ground, where he quickly scampered away and hid himself beneath some trash.

Breathing heavily from the confrontation, the fury was slowly falling away from Curtis and he was making his way back towards the bunks. 

Now that he had taken care of one problem there was still the boy that needed to be dealt with. 

Lately, whatever Curtis told him, Edgar was sure to do the exact opposite. Just like when he had ordered him to stay the fuck away from the shady folk and the drugs.  
Of course a week later the man would return from his daily chores and find Edgar gone and his trail leading towards the far end. At 13, the boy actually thought he answered to nobody.

The runt could be glad he was in such a sorry state or Curtis would have busted his ass right then and there.

Well, maybe it wasn't the worst idea to wait until Edgar felt better. He might even remember the lesson that Curtis wanted to teach him.

After 10minutes the man had reached his destination and leaned onto his bunk while looking down at Tanya and the kid. She had cleaned the boy's face up a little and even managed to change the dirty shirt.

Now she looked up with a questioning gaze.

"I've taken care of it. How is Edgar?" Curtis asked softly. The kid looked so young as he was laying still and snoring softly. Young and innocent, both thankfully still very much true.

"He hasn't been hurt in any way I could tell," Tanya answered him and slowly stood up, when the man nodded. It was time for herself to return to her own bunk, it would be lights out soon and she didn't want to stumble around in the dark.

She leaned into Curtis and gave him a swift hug. "I know that Edgar can be an idiot sometimes but don't be too hard on him, he didn't mean to cause any harm," she whispered. 

Curtis let out a small laugh and gave the dark woman's shoulder a gently squeeze. "I promise I won't murder him," the man grinned at her.

She returned his smile and went on her way.

Curtis sighed and looked down at the sleeping child.  
"Sleep tight," he mumbled climbed up into his own bed. 

The night passed mostly quietly, Edgar was still out of it but kept mumbling in his sleep while the next day neared. When the lights started to flicker on again there was a low, pitiful moan coming from underneath Curtis' bunk.

"Fucking hell," the boy let out between clenched teeth. 

Deciding not to wait any longer, Curtis gingerly climbed down and leveled the kid with a look, that made Edgar clamp his mouth shut immediately.

He started to twist one hand into his thin blanket, nerves evidently flaring up. 

"So, you are awake then. Feeling all right?" The man asked straight forwardly. 

"Yeah, I'm good," Edgar answered quietly. 

"Stand up," Curtis ordered the boy sharply but not without some empathy in his voice. He could see the kid was still a bit dazed from his long sleep and by the look of it his throat gave him some trouble.

But Edgar got up, he wasn't stupid after all and stood before his older friend. "I'm sorry Curtis, I didn't mean to-", he started but stopped when Curtis raised one hand in a silencing gesture. 

"Now, don't insult me by lying straight to my face. You knew what you were doing and you also very much knew my opinion on that matter. You made your own bed and now you get to lay in it," the man let him know without mincing any words. That was how Curtis ticked after all, no nonsense. 

Edgar looked at him with teary eyes and nodded his head. He was either too scared or too embarrassed to answer. 

Curtis sighed and sat down on the boy's mattress, taking Edgar's wrist in a gentle grasp and pulling the boy over his lap. 

He had to give the kid credit, he hardly resisted the movement. 

Without any further delay, Curtis started laying down the slaps onto the boy's bottom. Swiftly and with enough force to make Edgar gasp with every new smack to his rear. 

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. And when I ask you not to go and get yourself fucked up, you will obey me," he emphasised his words with a firm slap ever so often. 

Most of the people that occupied the neighboring cots tried their best do avoid looking at the scene to grant the boy some privacy but others made no secret of gleefully watching. 

Edgar could rub some people the wrong way with his spiffy attitude and quick insults and they enjoyed seeing him at the receiving end for once. Usually the boy could get away with murder and Curtis would only reign him in with a quick reprimand. Only this time it was different. 

The slaps kept coming and the faint sniffling that had been there at the start had turned into full blown cries by now. The boy had always been rather vocal just about anything.

"No more, please Curtis! I'll be good, I p- promise," Edgar wailed loudly.

Curtis stopped and rested his hand on top of the boy's thighs for a moment. Before giving another two hard slaps into that area as well. 

"As long as I am responsible for you, there won't be any more of your reckless behaviour. You won't put yourself in danger again, is that understood," he asked and finally stood the boy back onto his feet. 

Edgar's eyes were red and puffy and he was wiping his eyes furiously with both sleeves, partially hiding his face in shame. 

"Never again, I swear it," he sobbed harshly. 

"Good, that's all I can ask," Curtis pulled the boy in for a quick hug and he felt the kid's arms snake around his waist. Edgar's face pressed tightly against the man's chest while he mumbled apologies and more promises into Curtis' coat. 

"I think this is yours," the man held out the necklace for the boy to see. Edgar gasped and closed his hand quickly around the thin chain. 

"I thought- I didn't- I mean I wouldn't-" the boy stammered while a blush filled his face up to his ears. Curtis patted his cheek lightly. "I know. Just don't loose it again," he told Edgar while swallowing the lump that had started to build in his throat.

"Do you want to sleep some more?" He asked the boy gently. Edgar nodded and laid down on his belly carefully and Curtis had to chuckle a little at the look that the boy shot at him.

"Not funny, man," he groused from his position on the bed. 

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure it'll get better when you will help out with some of the chores that Tanya has arranged just for you," the man told Edgar far to cheerfully fir his liking. 

"Aw, I thought this was it. It's totally unfair to get punished twice," the kid complained. 

"You can try that with Tanya if you want. This was from me and the chores are for making her worry too. So you can argue with her but I wouldn't advise it, kiddo. Might be you won't only end up with the chores but another tanned hide instead," Curtis told the boy loftily and grinned at the blush that covered Edgar's face once again.

Edgar groaned and covered his head with his thin pillow. "Fucking hell!"

Curtis sat down next to the boy. "Scoot over squirt," he told Edgar and the kid obeyed without hesitation. "Nothing much going on today so might as well get another couple of hours in until food comes around," they both knew it was a feeble excuse but Edgar didn't complain when he snuggled into Curtis' side, taking in his scent and warmth. 

"I had a strange dream after the kronol," the boy mumbled sleepily. "It weren't a very nice dream either. There was a woman screaming my name over and over again but then there was this weird silence and I felt so sad. I don't want to feel like that ever again," he whispered as sleep finally claimed him.

Curtis had his arm draped over Edgar's back and stroked him softly, hoping that one day he would be able to to tell the boy the truth. Until then he would take care of him, no matter what.


End file.
